


Death Eaters?

by KeairaRogue



Series: Discussions [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, because questions are a thing, educational value I swear, yes this is a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7436127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeairaRogue/pseuds/KeairaRogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry questions dear old Voldie about the name of his followers. Follows Tom? in a way but can stand alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death Eaters?

**Author's Note:**

> Back again with the next strange installment. If you're joining us for the first time this is a conversation betwixt Harry and Voldemort. You can most likely figure out who's talking when, but I'll give you a hint: Harry speaks first.

"Soooooooo….."

"What is it now you brat?"

"Well, I've been wondering…"

"Out with it already!"

"Why Death Eaters?"

"What?"

"Why call your followers Death Eaters?"

"Why not?"

"Well they're not vampires, though Malfoy could be part veela…"

"An amusing thought, but also a highly unlikely one and of course they're not vampires."

"I did say that."

"BRAT!"

"Don't dodge my question then."

"And why should I answer your question?"

"Because you looooove me."

"Smug aren't we?"

:smirks:

"You know, maybe I don't love you…."

:pouts:

"Brat, what was your question again?"

"Death Eaters. Why the name?"

"Well, if you really want to know. I went through several names before I settled on that one. At first I thought Snakelings, but that didn't sound evil enough. I needed something dark sounding. Killing was obviously something we'd be doing and my followers would most likely be rather mindless so, I thought perhaps Killing Zombies, but that sounds entirely too Muggle rock band. Clearly by your laughter you agree. In any case I moved on to a different path and that got me thinking about paths and traveling off the beaten one, which was what I was doing. So maybe Rouges, plain, simple, put in terms you could understand, not dramatic enough. So I back tracked to the killing thing. Life Takers was too happy and not nearly dramatic enough. At that point I was eating an egg and it occurred to me that I was eating life. Life Eaters actually sounded pretty good. Yet, it was still too happy. In short, not dark enough. Death however, something I was trying to avoid, seemed dark. I thought perhaps to combine the terms, plus it gave it something of a zombie ring. Thus Death Eaters. What are you grinning at?"

"You let your tummy name your followers."

"Dark Lords don't have tummies, they have digestive systems!"

"Touchy much?"

"Brat."

"You know you love me."

"Haven't we been over this?"

"Not over your desk…"


End file.
